A scalpel is a small and sharp bladed instrument commonly used for surgery, anatomical dissection, and various arts and crafts (e.g. craft knife or hobby knife). Scalpels typically have two parts, a cylindrical body (often flat), and a short blade, held in a cavity in the body. Scalpels may be re-usable or disposable. Re-usable scalpels have removable blades, to replace the blade after single surgical use, or when the blade becomes dull. A disposable scalpel is configured with a permanent blade, often for single use, after which the entire instrument may be discarded. Disposable scalpels are not configured for the blade to be removed and exchanged. Disposable scalpels are often used in greater numbers as they are disposed of immediately after use, and are often mass produced accordingly. In production, and especially mass production, tolerances for measurements including dimensions of the blade holding cavity and the blade, for example the blade's height or width, can be an issue that affects the secure fit of the blade. Depending on tolerances for blade width and corresponding holding cavity, a traditional friction fit between blade holding cavity and blade may not adequately hold the blade, and may allow unacceptable blade movement. This can create potentially hazardous situations if the precision of the cut is compromised, or worse, if the blade falls out of the holding cavity entirely.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a disposable scalpel that better secures the blade and prevents it from loosening or falling out, even if the blade and/or blade holding cavity have a degree of tolerance in one or more of their dimensions. The exemplary disclosed method and apparatus is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other deficiencies in existing technology.